Those Nights
by 01shane01
Summary: Prompt. G!P. Faberry happily married and trying for babies. Inspied by 'Those Nights' Skillet


**Ok this is a prompt I got sent.**

**_Rachel__has__a__g!p.__They__are__happily__married__and__decide__to__have__a__baby._ - snakeyninja**

**I personally don't see Rach as being dominant enough to have a g!p but lets see how this turns out :)**

Rachel sighed as she entered her apartment; the smell of her wife's cooking instantly invaded her senses.

"Mmm something smells good." She called out, making her way towards the kitchen.

"I cooked your favourite." The blonde said with a blush, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. Rachel pressed a kiss against her lips, smiling as she did so. She loved that she would still make the woman blush after all this time. "How were rehearsals?" Quinn asked, breaking apart to serve up their dinner.

"It was tiring. Once again Derek tried to shove his tongue down my throat." The diva sighed, rubbing her forehead. The male lead in the production they were working on was always way too overpowering in everything he did around the tiny girl. Everyone knew by now that Rachel had a wife and she was very happily married. It was public knowledge that she had been married to Quinn for the last five years and they were planning their family.

"He just needs someone to show him how to kiss you properly." The blonde cooed, leaning down to kiss the diva as she placed a plate in front of her. She let her tongue slip into her wife's mouth for a moment before stopping all contact, taking her place across the table.

"You suck." Rachel breathed, feeling the twitch in her pants that the blonde always caused.

"I only suck you." The remark made the singer choke on the food she was trying to eat. She looked up to her wife who had a mischievous glint in her eye. The look made the divas pants tight around her alert member.

"Quinn," she whined.

"What's up baby?" the blonde asked innocently, her head resting on her hand. Rachel just noticed that the woman didn't have any food in front of her.

"I'm tired Quinn." Rachel half heartedly complained as her wife got up and sat on her lap.

"But I feel like making babies." The woman pouted, grinding her hips against the singers lap. "It feels like your little friend wants to as well." Quinn said in a thick whisper, arousal coursing through her body at the feel of Rachel's hardening cock.

The diva growled, leaning to capture her wife's lips once more as she revelled in the delicious friction that Quinn's hips were causing. In one fluid motion, the tiny singer lifted her wife up, carrying her through to their bedroom. She put the woman down on the bed and gave her a single instruction. _Strip._

As Quinn did what she had told her to, the brunette pulled her own shirt off over her head before quickly discarding her bra to the floor. The girl pushed off her sweat pants before climbing on to the bed with her now bare wife.

"You are so fucking beautiful Quinn." The diva said in a low husky voice, making wetness pool between her wife's legs. The blondes hand took Rachel's cock and started rubbing it slowly up and down as she connected their lips, her hand twisting around the singers head with every stroke.

"I love you." Quinn whispered against the smaller girl's lips before she pushed the girl onto her back. The woman took in the sight of her wife lead panting through her arousal as her eyes dragged over every inch of the blonde. Her eight inch cock stood to attention, waiting for Quinn to have her way with it.

"Stop staring at me and get over here." The singer moaned. The stare that her wife was giving her was making her erection almost painful.

Without another word, Quinn leaned to take Rachel's dick in her mouth, sucking on it as if her life depended on it. The diva held her lovers hair, helping her in the rhythm she had going.

"Fuck Quinn! Your mouth is going to be the death of me." She ground out, feeling Quinn humming her favourite tune as her tongue started working magic. Rachel liked nothing more than to have the blonde give her a blow job. There was something about the girl choking on her cock that drove her insane.

A couple more thrusts and the Broadway star was on the edge. "Q, Quinn I c,can't mmm fuck!" the blonde took her mouth from Rachel's cock with a pop in time for the diva to shoot her load over the girls face. Rachel watched as her wife cleaned her face with her finger. She licked it clean multiple times; each had the brunettes cock twitching.

"Your cum is so good. I don't know why you don't like it." Quinn moved on top of Rachel, kissing her as she ground their hips together.

"I think its bitter and the idea of eating my own sperm is gross." She shrugged. "It's like eating billions of possible children but some how when you do it its so fucking sexy."

The blonde laughed and rolled her eyes. "Only Rachel Fabray can talk in paragraphs right after an orgasm with a hot woman on top of her who wants nothing more than her your hard dick inside me right now."

The star's breath got caught in her throat. "Well w,why didn't you say something?" she smirked, flipping them over so she was on top. In one quick move, she thrust her rigid member into the blonde. Rachel's hips moved hard as she took Quinn's lips against her own; swallowing the moans she was producing.

The blonde tore her lips away from Rachel's as the tiny girl hit the spot deep inside her that only the diva could reach.

"Fuck! Baby right there," she screamed out, only making the panting woman on top of her become more relentless with her pace. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so close!" before much longer Quinn's walls were clenching hard around her best friends cock as her orgasm took over every nerve in her body.

Rachel's thrusting didn't stop, making Quinn whimper as her wife thrust against her sensitive walls. "I can't believe you're so tight after all these years of taking my big cock." The diva supported herself on one arm, using the other to brush her wife's hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful." She said softly with a kiss."

The blonde just whimpered as she felt her insides ache deliciously once more. Her hips rose to meet each thrust that Rachel had to give her.

"I'm getting close babe." The diva warned, watching Quinn's face contort with pleasure as she felt the blonde start to clench around her. "Cum with me beautiful." She breathed softly through her arousal.

Four move movements and the couple were soaring together. The blonde held on to her wife as if her life depended on it, their foreheads joined as they looked into each others eyes. Quinn moaned at the feeling of being filled with Rachel's load and the exciting possibility that they could have just conceived their first child. The Broadway star loved nothing more than seeing her wife come undone beneath her and then watching her eyes as she brought herself back together again.

Neither would have any objections if their forever was spent like this.

Rachel pulled out slowly, her penis no longer full of life.

"Awh is that it?" the blonde complained, shivering at the feeling of the brunettes warm cum spilling out of her.

"I'm so tired Q. I want to go again because come on, who would refuse you? But I'm so tired." The woman wrapped her arm around her wife, only to be surprised when she got up and hovered above her. She was even more surprised when her appendage leapt to attention. "Babe?"

"You don't have to do anything, just lay there and let me do all the work." Quinn instructed, positioning herself over Rachel's member and lowering herself slowly. She didn't move for a moment, allowing herself to stretch and get used to Rachel's size. The diva put her hands behind her head and watched the girl who just impaled herself.

The blonde moved slowly, being sure to grind down on the cock with every move she made. "Oh fuck." Rachel muttered.

"How… mmm… how good do I, I feel b,baby?" Quinn choked out. She had always had a soft spot for dirty talk and Rachel knew that.

"So fucking good." The diva watched the blonde as she moved on her dick, watching all eight inches disappear inside her wife before coming out wetter than before. "Y,you l,like riding my cock Q,Quinn?" her fingers grabbed on to Quinn's ass and helped the girl in her rhythm.

"Its not going to take long for me to cum Rach." The blonde panted, leaning down to place a passionate kiss on her lips, truly taking the singers breath away.

"I can't hold for long." Rachel breathed.

"E,early arrriiival issues e,eh Rach?" Quinn laughed, pushing herself back upright for a few hard rolls of hips, causing both herself and the brunette to come undone with loud cries into the night.

Quinn collapsed next to her wife, exhausted. She turned and kissed the post orgasmic woman's cheek.

"Thank you." The diva said.

"For what?" she asked, cuddling in to Rachel's side, allowing the singer to wrap her up in a loving embrace.

"For everything. For being supportive of my carreer, for being my wife and for being the mother to my children." The brunette ran her fingers through her best friend's slightly damp locks.

"I knew in high school when I fell in love with you that I would do anything for you. Nothing has or ever will change Rach. I love you." The singer knew this but having the ex HBIC remind her still gave her butterflies and made her light headed.

"I love you too." They sighed before allowing sleep to take over their bodies.

Little did they know that nine months down the line, they wouldn't be alone in their apartment anymore.

**This has been a prompt.**

**Review and give me more prompts.**


End file.
